The present invention relates to a massage device and, more particularly, to a massage roller for use with the sole of the foot or with other extremities to alleviate bodily discomfort.
Ailments of the feet are well known and vary widely in cause. Poor circulation, poor muscle tone, atrophied muscle structures, weakened ligaments, and many other foot problems will respond to massage and manipulation, thereby alleviating the bodily discomfort associated therewith.
The present invention is directed to a device which enables a person to easily manipulate and massage the foot or other extremities. The novel massage device includes a specially designed external surface which enhances and assures proper massage and manipulation.